1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a culture medium device, particularly to a culture medium device for cultivating Polyporales to generate the biomass thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyporales are generally called mushrooms, categorized into the system of Fungi, Basidiomycota, Agaricomycotina, Agaricomycetes, Agaricomycetidae in the biological classification system. Mushrooms were all gathered from the wild before. Nowadays, they are normally cultured artificially, or even mass-cultivated commercially because of their deliciousness and nutrition. Polyporales are also used in healthcare foods or medicine development. Therefore, Polyporales culture has been an emerging subject in the field concerned.
In order to promote productivity, the production of the biomass of fungi is usually realized via submerged culture and solid-state fermentation, wherein microorganisms are cultivated in a culture medium with a given composition under an environment of appropriate acidity, temperature and ventilation.
Refer to FIG. 1 showing a conventional culture medium device for generating biomass of fungi. The conventional culture device comprises a plate 10, a culture medium 12 contained in the plate 10, and a lid 14 covering the plate 10 and having a gap between itself and the plate 10 for ventilation. The conventional culture system is normally equipped with devices for maintaining appropriate temperature, humidity, airflow, oxygen content and carbon dioxide content, which are likely to cause aerosol carried by airflow to pass through the gap, which is formed between the lid 14 and the plate 10 for aerobic culture, and deposit on the surface of the culture medium. Such a culture system may cause the culture medium to be contaminated by heterogeneous population in batch production and thus has a lower yield. A clean room can reduce the damage caused by heterogeneous populations. However, the clean room would greatly increase the cost.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a culture medium device to overcome the abovementioned problems.